Suke Suke no Mi
The Suke Suke no Mi, also known as the Suke Suke Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives it's user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible. The invisibility effect can extend to objects like portable hand-strapped cannons, to small ships used for evacuation. "Suke" means invisible or transparent in Japanese. It can also refer to "sukebe", which means "pervert" in Japanese. This fruit was eaten by Absalom.One Piece Manga - Chapter 464, Absalom is revealed to have eaten the Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Suke Suke no Mi's primary ability is to make the user invisible, this ability also extends to anything in direct contact with the user, because of this ability, the user can spy on conversations without detection (as well as allowing them to peek on girls) and also allows them to abduct people with no chance of being tracked by turning both the user and the captive invisible, this also allows them to have hidden weapons to attack with such as bazooka's, they can even turn entire ships invisible in order to make a quick getaway. The main flaw of this ability is that their presence can be revealed if they disturb objects that stain, such as water, salt, blood, etc though they can most likely compensate by turning the stain invisible but still allows an opponent to notice them. Another weakness is that if the user gets too close to an opponent they might get struck if the opponent gets in a lucky hit. Also, the opponent may resort to other senses (hearing, smelling, etc.)to detect the invisible user. Other then that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The named techniques that are used by Absalom that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Skatting (透明化 (スケーティング))': Absalom uses this technique to turn his entire body invisible then he performs other techniques while invisible. This technique was first "seen" being used against Sanji and is a bit of a pun since its romanized form "Sukeingu" contains the name of the fruit. *'Shisha no Te (死者の手 (ししゃのて), ''Dead Man's Hand): Absalom aims one or both of his arms at an enemy and fires at them. The secret to this Dragon Ball like technique is that Absalom makes two bazookas strapped to his arms invisible. The result of doing thus makes Absalom look like he's performing some sort of ki blast or energy attack. This technique was first "seen" being used against Sanji's zombie. The secret of the technique was revealed in Absalom's battle with Sanji.One Piece Manga - Chapter 453, Absalom attacks Sanji's zombie with Dead Man's Hand.One Piece Manga - Chapter 464, Absalom's secret to Dead Man's Hand is revealed. *'Kaijin no Te (怪人の手 (かいじんのて), ''Mysterious Person's Hands): While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with supposedly punches involving his fist. This was first "seen" being used against Sanji. Also called Enigma Hands in a few translations *'Kaijin no Ashi (怪人の足 (かいじんのあし), ''Mysterious Person's Legs)''': While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with supposedly kicks involving his legs. This was first "seen" being used against Sanji. Also called Enigma Feet in a few translations Trivia *Sanji wanted to eat the Suke Suke no Mi because he says that he wants to be a super hero (but in reality, he wants to peek at women too). Sanji hated Absalom even more because he ate the only Suke Suke no Mi in existence. This was the only devil fruit that Sanji was interested in. References External Links *Invisibility - Wikipedia article on invisibilty *Transparency - Wikipedia article about Transparency *Invisible Man - TV tropes wiki article on the invisibility super power trope *Energy Blast - Wikipedia article on the attack which Dead Man's Hand resembles Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia